


Love has Wings

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable, Bad past for Virgil, Coffee Shop, How Do I Tag, Loved the au, M/M, Maybe angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Soulwing Au, based on another work, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: GIVEN UP





	1. The Beginning

It all started with a simple collab. It all starts simple. This was a simple collab, the writer writes, the artist draws it. Simple right? Except this prompt was not what Virgil expected. "A Prince, his advisor, his magic, and the villian go on a quest." Submitted by Puppycats.  
     RoyalSavior, the artist, was to draw a scene, then VirgeofDeath would write the scene. RoyalSavior Is drawing it now, and Virgil is heading to work.  
     Sadly he can't just survive on just commissions, so he has to work at, you guessed it, Starbucks. He hopped on his bike and started the 10 minute trek to work.  
    He finally arrived and walked in. He let the other workergo home and went to serve the next customer. He had on a white shirt with a red slash on the front. His hair was dark brown with the fringe dyed purple.  
    "Welcome to Starbucks," Virgil told him, setting up the register. "What can I get you?"  
     "May I have a red velvet frap with three cake pops?" The man said, leaning on the counter. Virgil could then see the white backpack with a Red sash. It was open a little and he could see a sketch book in the bag.  
     "Sure, that will be $10.58. Name?" Virgil asked pulling out the cup and a Sharpie.  
      "Prince. It's my nickname from my friend," The Prince replied, digging in his pocket for his wallet and paying for the food. He quickly walked over to a table and pulled out his sketchbook. Virgil made the drink and called out for "Prince" a few times, but it seems like he didn't hear. There were no other people in the cafe, so he went and took it to him.  
     "Um, your drink is ready," Virgil informed him as he tapped his shoulder. Prince flinched and took out a pair of ear buds that Virgil didn't see before. Virgil could see the beginning of a drawing on the sketchbook, with four people on a hill overlooking a castle while huddled around a fire.  
     "Oh. Thanks. Sorry I didn't hear before," the Prince replied, taking the drink. He must've noticed Virgil staring at his sketch book because he explained. "It's for a prompt thing. I have to draw four people on a quest and another person will write the story based on the picture. I have had no ideas except for right now, and I just woke up so I thought here would be the best place."  
     Virgil didn't understand for a second, then asked a single word, "RoyalSavior?" Prince must've understood immediately and stood up. "Don't worry! I'm VirgeofDeath! Please don't leave. Oh shoot I never thought I would meet anyone from online in the real life, much less one of the only blogs I look up too," he ranted, already feeling the stirrings of panic.  
     "Oh my gosh. You're.. Oh wow... You look up to me? Your writing is legendary. Oh god. I must tell Logan. He would flip.  Oh Logan is Logically-Correct. Oh god. You are doing the prompt with me. When you asked to do this prompt together I was so excited and confused that you would even notice me and your amazing!" Prince blurted out. Virgil took a step back, not even noticing how Prince had been getting closer and closer.  
     "I'm sorry. I should probably work, a customer is here. Here's my number," Virgil apologised as he scribbled his number on Prince's cup. He quickly fled to serve the other customer as he watched Prince leave. He finished with the customer and started taking deep breaths, trying to calm down. He was totally not having a panic attack. He finally texted his friend Patton who helped him calm down more.


	2. Not Such Strangers

  "Logan! Logan get your butt over here!!! I met him!! I was at Starbucks and I saw him!!!" Roman called as he barreled in the house, slamming the door behind him. He skidded to a stop in the kitchen where he grabbed an apple as his roommate walked in.  
     "What is it Roman, I was busy messaging VirgeofDeath. They met someone online. They were messaging me about it how they were at work and saw them drawing. I really need to get back to them," Logan informed him, typing on his phone. "What do you need and why are you eating my apples?"  
     "For one, I also live here and payed for the food here. Two. I met him. He's talking about me. He works at Starbucks. He has blackish hair. He also wears makeup, his eyeshadow was on point as well. He was a little shorter than me with out soulrings nor wings," Roman excitedly told the slightly older man. Logan mearly raised an eyebrow and started typing on his phone.  
     "He's freaking out. I'm putting this in my notes later, but it's fun to freak him out. I'll tell him I live with you," the older told him, smirking and staring at the phone. Roman stared at Logan, looking at his smirk and how his eyes sparkled with the knowledge of doing mischief.  
     "Virgil says hi," Logan said after a moment of typing. He must've noticed his confused face as he continued, "Virgil is the barista. The one you met. I already told him yours and my names."

*Time skip*

     It was a few days later when all three of them could meet up without anyone working. It ended up after Virgil and Roman had finished the prompt and were both taking a few days hiatus. They met at Logan and Roman's house on Saturday.  
     "Logan's parents gave it to him once he was 18. They were moving so they just gave him custody for his 18th birthday. I left as soon as I turned 18 when Logan was 19 so I called for an ad he had put in the news for a roommate," Roman explained as to why they lived there as he poured some orange juice in three glasses .  
     "Why would you leave? Wouldn't you stay for a little while, just to ge your bearings?" Virgil asked, gratefully accepting the glass of juice.  
     "Homophobes. They saw my one of my drawings of a gay couple in my school I was drawing, and locked me in my room for the rest of the day. On my 18th birthday, I came out to them. I still haven't talked to them, and it's been six years," Roman confessed, heading towards the living room where Logan say, reading a book called City of Heavenly Fire..  
     "Roman. I assure you, some people troubles are worse. Some people's parents hated them and abused them," Logan stated, turning the page and meeting Roman's eyes.  
     "Like mine!" Virgil blurted out, the slapped his hands over his mouth. Logan quickly stood up and Roman took a step towards Virgil. Virgil stepped back away from the other two. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that, my brain was already worrying about if you guys knew and were only letting me be here out of pity and it just came out. Shoot, I shouldn't have said that. Just ignore everything I just said and I'll leave, you don't want someone with so many problems in your house."  
     It's an understatement to say Virgil seemed surprised when Roman and Logan both hugged him. He started crying into their arms as they sank towards the ground. Roman clearly reconised the signs of a panic attack from his first aid class he had to take for theater. They quickly calmed him down and are ice cream after.


End file.
